Love Can Come Again
by Katarina Sensei
Summary: songfic, Mpreg, KakaxObotoxIkura, NarutoxItachixSasuke, SakuraxLeexGaara


Disclamer: I only wish I did own Naruto but it belongs to Kishimoto-San

* * *

There he stood in front of the memorial stone like always. Only this time he had a walkman with him, he was listening to the radio. In front of the radio he placed roses, two white and one red. He turned around to leave to go see how his student's birth went. Even though Sakura's children were not his family, he was still there god uncle. Kakashi liked the way that sounded. As he walked away he heard the DJ spoke then. "The Next song goes out to all of you who have lost a love in battle." Thus the song started.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_  
Laying on the bed after giving birth to her and lee's twin boys. Lee could not be here with her right now, he had been sent out to battle. The war with sound was getting old. As the DJ made his announcement for the next song, an ANBU entered. "Rock-San, I am here to inform you that your husband Rock Lee died in battle." As soon as the ANBU left Sakura started to cry. She just listened to the song.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_  
In his apartment, laying on his bed, and missing his mate. Two weeks previos his mate was headed back to Kohona after the proof was brought forward to clear his name. He was ambushed by enemy shinobi. No help reached him in time. Naruto missed him dearly. They had been meeting in secret for a year by that time. When he had gotten back Naruto was going to tell him that he was pregnant. He is now a month and a half along. The only other people who know are Baa-Chan and the baby's Uncle Sasuke. As he was thinking about this he heard the DJ's dedication. As it came to the second verse it started to rain.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

The rain Fell All the more. Kakashi standing in front of the Memorial Stone, no longer knowing he was crying. Sakura holding her boys, Crying telling them how much daddy loved them. Naruto now sitting on his bed wishing his mate was there. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by the only ones who could help them.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_  
Kakashi looked up to see Ikura standing in front of him. "Kakashi, Oboto would want you to let love in again. Let me help." Ikura said as he led Kakashi to his place to dry off. "Okay, Ikura-Kan." Kakashi said as Ikura gave him a towel to dry off.

In Sakura's hospital room Gaara walked in and sat next to her. "I just heard about lee. I am the boys godfather, let me help. Not only with the boys, but with you too." As he said this he dried Sakura's eyes. She then looked at him. "Thank you, Gaara. That would be lovely."

In Naruto's apartment a knock came on the door. When he opened the door Sasuke was standing there. He stepped aside to let him in. once Naruto shut the door Sasuke spoke. "Naruto, dobe, I wasn't to help with everything. Itachi would want you and the baby to carry the Uchiha name. So what I propose is that you marry me. This way you can live at the clan compound, have my name for you and the babe, and know that I will do anything I can. Now before you say anything you will have your own room. So what do you say?" Naruto was surprised by this. He never thought Sasuke would even want to help. So his response came slow. "Yes."

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_When Kakashi was done changing he went out to talk with Ikura. As they talked Kakashi starts to realize that there are others who care. Naruto and Sasuke love him like a father, and Sakura loves him like a brother. But this is not the love of a mate. He wondered if he would ever find that type of love again. Ikura saw a sad look on his face again. "Kakashi you have to look for that type of love again. Maybe even by looking at what is right in front of you." This was the closest he would come to a declaration of love. Kakashi looked up at Ikura what he saw in his eyes was love, the love of a mate. Kakashi now understood what Ikura was telling him. He was telling him that he loves him and that it was past time to let go and find a new love.

In the hospital while Gaara was meeting the twins. He knew what he had to do. First was to get to know the boys. He picked up Tenma first to see that he had a birthmark on his right wrist. He looked over at Ryu to see that his birthmark was on his left wrist. This was his way to tell them apart. The second thing he had to do was give Sakura a message from Lee. "Sakura, Lee told me to tell you not to be sad all the time. To be happy he died protecting you. When the time is right you will understand." After that was said they just sat quietly, but even then Sakura was beginning to understand.

With Naruto the story was different. He knew, he understood all for the sake of the baby. That is why he said yes to Sasuke. When the rain stopped they made their way to see Tsunade. She was alone when they got there. She was the only other one that knew the truth, but then again she might have told Ero-Sannin as well. So when they asked her to marry them she was shocked. "are you sure about this, Naruto?" She Asked looking at them. What Naruto said next shocked her even more. "Yes, Baa-Chan, I want toughs who don't know the truth to think that the baby is Sasuke's. That way my baby is protected, and has his Too-san's last name. My baby comes first." Even though Tsunade was surprised she pulled out the necessary paperwork. "As I fill out this paperwork is there anything you need to tell your soon-to-be husband?" She looked directly at Naruto as she said this. As Naruto turned to Sasuke she started the paperwork. "The secret I am about to tell you is an ss-class secret. Uzumaki is not my true surname, but it was my Kaa-San's maiden name. My true surname is Namikaze, and my Tou-san was the Yodame." Sasuke was stunned at this but understood why it was a secret. "Sasuke-teme, no one is to know about this until the birth of my first child." Naruto told him so he would understand that it is not yet the time for other to know. Tsunade did a quick wedding using Jiraiya and Shizune as witnesses. They signed the license and were on their way.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

* * *

Review Please, Song: When Your Gone By Avril Lavinge


End file.
